Cross reference is hereby made to and commonly assigned U.S. application Ser. No. 08/939,895, entitled Apparatus and Method for Sensing Water Film Thickness on Conditioner Rolls, by Thomas Acquaviva, and and commonly assigned U.S. application Ser. No. 08/808,412, filed Feb. 28, 1997, and entitled Paper Conditioner with Articulating Back-up/Transfer Rollers, by Thomas Acquaviva et al.